<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Do You Want to Watch? by totallynotnatalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230360">What Do You Want to Watch?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie'>totallynotnatalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, Pilllowtalkaudo, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/F, F/M, GFE, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Slice of Life, TV Show References, bfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This script is about a couple trying to decide on a show to watch on a streaming platform. So, probably the second most common argument that couples have after trying to decide what to do for dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A4A - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Do You Want to Watch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.</p>
<p>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.</p>
<p>Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey babe, what do you want to watch tonight? </p>
<p>No, you should pick. I'm fine with anything. </p>
<p>Really. We can even watch that digital fireplace simulation for two hours if you want.</p>
<p>So? Who cares if it's summer? Have you even seen that crackling action at minute 43? You can't miss it. It's the most dramatic moment of television since the Breaking Bad finale. </p>
<p>Oh, don't think I'm kidding. I'm 100 percent serious right now. It's that intense. </p>
<p>(laughing) See? This is why you should pick. Otherwise, I'm making you watch a recording of a seven-hour train ride from Bergen to Oslo. </p>
<p>Nope, nothing happens. It is literally seven hours of train tracks. It has 8.5 out of 10 rating on IMBD.</p>
<p>I'm not kidding. It's supposed to be one of the most beautiful train rides on earth and we can enjoy all seven magnificent uninterrupted hours of it from the comfort of our own couch. </p>
<p>Sound fun? </p>
<p>No? Well, you'd better pick something soon or else pack your bags for Oslo.</p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Oh, how about Stranger Things? </p>
<p>Aw, it won't be that scary. I'll be here to hold you. </p>
<p>(indignant) Look, I snuck up behind you ONE time pretending to be the Babadook. It doesn't make me untrustworthy!</p>
<p>Well, actually it was two times....</p>
<p>But that doesn't matter. Stranger Things doesn't even have any Babadooks.</p>
<p>At least I think, I haven't seen the new season yet...</p>
<p>Finnnne, we can watch something else. What sounds good to you?</p>
<p>Um, maybe not Chernobyl? It's so bleak. I'm not sure my soul can take it right now.</p>
<p>I know. I know. I made you watch Blue Valentine last week. </p>
<p>In my defense, I thought it was a romantic comedy.  </p>
<p>Because it had the word 'valentine' in the title. </p>
<p>I know that it also had the word 'blue' in the title. I just thought the 'blue' part referred to some series of wacky hijinks. You know, like 'Never Been Kissed'?</p>
<p>Look, it was a mistake that anybody could have made. </p>
<p>Okay, yes I could have read the plot synopsis, but those are so overrated! </p>
<p>Anyway, we shouldn't watch Chernobyl unless you have got a pesky good mood that you really want to get rid of.</p>
<p>What about something lighter? A sitcom maybe?</p>
<p>Oh no, we're not watching Parks and Rec again! </p>
<p>I know. I know. I like it too....But we've seen it four times already!</p>
<p>Babe, we can't get caught in this rut of comedy reruns. It's just not who were are as people. </p>
<p>No, we're wild adventurers! We take no prisoners and leave no show unwatched! </p>
<p>Well, except Stranger Things and Chernobyl. </p>
<p>Which are literally the two most talked-about shows right now...</p>
<p>Hey, I never said we were up-to-date adventurers. Just people who are willing to try something new. </p>
<p>(indignant) What? I try new things all the time! </p>
<p>Ok, look, pizza is a staple. There is nothing wrong with having five days in a row. Besides, you're the one who said we had to capitalize on that Domino's buy two get three free deal. </p>
<p>(teasing) You know that I'm right. You've been eating it all week too. </p>
<p>(laughing) Come on, we should change our TV watching diet at least. Because I'm not giving up pizza. It's just too delicious. What's something new that we could watch?</p>
<p>Oh? The Walking Dead? Um, hmm, maybe? I'm not sure it's really my taste. </p>
<p>No, it looks fine. It's just...Well, it's eight seasons. I'm not sure I'm ready for that much of a time investment. </p>
<p>Look, I have commitment issues, okay? </p>
<p>Well, TV commitment issues. I have no problems being committed to you. *kiss* You're amazing and worth every second of my time.</p>
<p>But, I've been burned by too many long-running series, honey. I just can't do it again. Not after watching all six seasons of Lost. </p>
<p>(playful anger) The finale made no sense! What was even the point?</p>
<p>And then there was Game of Thrones...That ending. How could they do that? </p>
<p>What? I know I never watched Game of Thrones. That's not the point! I heard enough about it from our friends. Everybody deserved better.</p>
<p>Now, are you really ready to fall in love with characters only to watch the writers betray them again? Because I'm sure not.</p>
<p>Oh, don't roll your eyes at me. The Lost finale deserves my rage. </p>
<p>(teasing) Besides, I know you like it when I get passionate about something. </p>
<p>(whispers) Especially if that thing is you.</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Here, put that digital fireplace simulation on.</p>
<p>Oh, don't worry. We're not watching it. </p>
<p>I just thought a little mood lighting would be nice. </p>
<p>(laughing) Let's just....Netflix and Chill? Do the kids still say that? </p>
<p>Not any more?</p>
<p>*kiss* Like I said before we don't have to be trendy. </p>
<p>(whispers) Just as long we're willing to try something new. </p>
<p>Oh, don't worry. I've got a few ideas. </p>
<p>*kiss* Don't bother with Netflix. I promise I'll keep you entertained tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>